Skit
by Shogunate
Summary: Imagine a day in the Apartment. Only Asuka and Shinji. And voilá, thus you have my fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Evangelion. I'm just a guy trying to write. Please don't sue me.

**No words. Just felt like writing it.**

**Skit**

"Do you love me?"

Teardrops were falling from the sky, embracing the two lovers who stood under the rain. Both of them seemed oblivious to the increasingly soaking of their clothes, their eyes lost in the dazing feeling of loving and being loved in return. The woman, with brown curls hidden under a white bonet, a perfectly shaped nose and awfully brilliant blue eyes gazed at the man holding her, a tall, muscular, elegant man with a brown hat covering his eyes. And so time seemed to delong for minutes, the two lovers standing under the rain. Getting soaked to their bones. But neither seemed to care.

"Of course I do, Marienne. I love you with all my heart!"

"Oh, Anthony…Kiss me."

"Marienne…"

And they enlock in a passionate kiss, tears mixing with raindrops falling on their faces. They melt in each other's bodies, hugging so tightly that it seemed as if they would suffocate from the bear hug. And for such a long time they kissed, with that overly irritating romantic music playing in the background that a certain red-headed girl couldn't take it any longer.

She turned off the TV.

"Hey, Asuka…! I was watching it." whined a brown haired, brown eyed boy. Yeah, you guessed it. It's Shinji Ikari, exclusive pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, the boy who defeated an Angel without prior training and seems to have this amazing capacity to overcome life-threatening situations, killing gigantic creatures that drop from nowhere in Tokyo-3, bringing destruction along their path, leaving no choice to Shinji but to ride on a huge biorobotic machine and hit their core until they explode, saving the world once again.

But people still call him a wimp.

"You baka, how can you stand watching this? It's so ridiculously stupid that I feel like throwing up!" shouted Asuka, pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, a mixture of German, American and Japanese nationalities, creating a girl of astounding beauty and amazingly unstable temper. Unfortunately for Shinji, she lives in the same apartment as his. So…

"Stop picking on me, Asuka…I just want to watch the final episode of 'Trials of Love', and find out if John, Rebecca's sister's sister-in-law's brother's cousin's son, will marry Juliette, Ronald's brother-in-law's cousin's nephew's sister…and if the police will discover the buried treasure of Davy Jones in the Isla de Muerta, or if Jack, grandgrandgrandson of Davy Jones' friend's brother's cousin, will discover the treasure first and keep it all for himself, leaving in eternal luxury for the rest of his life. Oh, and if Fernandez, the house gardener, will murder Jose, who had an affair with his wife." moaned Shinji.

Asuka stared at him. 'What the hell…?'

"Whatever, Shinji. Just give me the damn remote and let me watch something"

"Okay, Asuka…." Mumbled Shinji as he relently gave her the remote. The girl promptly turned the TV on, changing channels every 5 seconds. Shinji was sad.

'Man…I really wanted to see the end of 'Trials of Love', and find out if John, Rebecca's sister's sister-in-law's brother's cousin's son, will marry Juliette, Ronald's brother-in-law's cousin's nephew's sister…and if the police will discover the buried treasure of Davy Jones in the Isla de Muerta, or if Jack, grandgrandgrandson of Davy Jones' friend's brother's cousin, will discover the treasure first and keep it all for himself, leaving in eternal luxury for the rest of his life. Oh, and if Fernandez, the house gardener, will murder Jose, who had an affair with his wife.'(NOT AGAIN!)

And sadness brings hunger. He dragged himself to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and took out some ingredients.

"Asuka! I'm going to fix us something to eat! You want anything?"

"Yeah! Make me some pancakes!" Shouted the girl from the living room.

"Pancakes? But we don't have any here!"

"Go buy them, you klutz!"

"Aww…Asuka! That's not fair!"

"Who cares? I'm hungry! Get me some pancakes or you'll be sorry!"

"Awwwwwww…" But moaning wouldn't help him, would it?

So off he went to the grocery store across the street, where a creepy lady with bad smell eyed him strangely whilst he searched for the pancakes. Sweating coldly, Shinji approached the counter. 'There is something about her…that's making me nervous.' The lady smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes gleamed maliciously behind her fat cheeks. When he tried to give her the money, she grabbed his wrist. Forcefully. 'RUN!'

And so he ran back to the apartment in a super-sonic speed, thanks to the physical training he had in NERV departments. 'Guess I need to thank Ritsuko-san for that…'

"Asuka, I'm back…"

No response.

"Asuka?"

" What took you so long, baka?"

"There was a scary lady in the store."

"Figures. So…did you bring me the pancakes."

"Yeah."

"What are you waiting for? Make them!"

"Sorry…" Shinji went to the kitchen, to prepare the pancakes for Queen Asuka. Soon they were finished, and Shinji brought them to the living room where they could share them.

Asuka was happy.

'He's always so kind to me.'

'She's always so harsh to me…Snif'

And so another day had come to an end in the Misato/Shinji/Asuka household.

Put your concerns aside for a moment, and just live… Yay. My first day of school; tired; bored; wanted to write something. Liked it, hated it? Tell me. 


End file.
